The Top 15 Scariest Logos Ever!
The Top 15 Scariest Logos Ever! (spelled out as The Top 15 Scariest Logos Evar!) is a video uploaded onto IronYoshi's channel, and is the 1st ever countdown he ever made. Synopsis IronYoshi counts down his list for the scariest logos ever made (which was a somewhat popular trend back then) from least scariest to most scariest. Trivia *For whatever reason (be it laziness or not having a video emulator, or both), the actual logos themselves are just pictures rather than a video. Also, "Dragostea din tei", better known to any Internet veteran as the "Numma Numma" song, plays in the background. *IronYoshi does not give a vague description on why he does not like the Simitar logo *This video is also one of the most popular one on IronYoshi's channel, exceeding over 7,000 views. Transcript The Top 15 Scariest Logos Evar! An IronYoshi1212 Film Remember these logos as a kid? Remember How they creeped you out? Here are some logos that I find really creepy. #15.: Klasky Csupo *Known as the Super Scary Face (SSF), it terrified people of all kinds, even Cybertronians. But not me. I just laughed. but it's kinda creepy. (Shows picture of the Klasky Csupo face) #14.: Klasky Csupo Rooster *Now this K-C logo REALLY scared me. I used to hate watching Rugrats Go Wild because of it. It's so loud and weird, couldn't sleep once. I still get nightmares over it. (Shows picture of the beginning part of the logo) #13.: VID *This Russian logo is strange and scary at the same time. The guy who founded it was killed in 1995. What scares me is that face. It's the death-mask of Guo Xiang, a Chinese philosopher. What a face. (Shows picture of VID logo) #12.: Hanna-Barbera Star *Holy crap I HATE this one. It's the whooshing sound that gets me good. It gives me chills down my spine. (Shows picture of the Hanna-Barbera Star) #11.: Tristar * This one gave me the creeps. It's not Pegasus coming at your soul, it's the music. I was terrified of that music. (Shows picture of the Tristar logo) #10.: PolyGram Line *I use to hate watching my Bananas in Pajamas tapes because of this logo. At the beginning of the logo, it sounds like gunfire and then WHOOSH! That sound came in and then... (shows picture of PolyGram logo) #9.: Viacom V of Doom *The most famous of the scary logos. It never gets old. And it never changes. The V looks like a MAJOR nightmare. No wonder it's Doom. (Shows picture of the V of Doom) #8.: Lionsgate "Gate to Hell" *There are 2 versions of the Lionsgate "Gate to" series. One is the Gate to Heaven. The other is Hell. My point of view, their both creepy. No one wants top see the inside of a gate like that. (Shows picture of the red version of Lionsgate logo, then shows a picture of the beginning of the logo) Here is the inside of the gate. Pretty creepy? #7.: DIC *Think I should give a this logo a description? It's scary! Words coming at you while sleeping will send you running. But the name sounds funny. DIC! (Shows picture of the DIC logo) #6.: Screen Gems S from Hell *Look they don't call it the S from Hell for no reason. It's the 1st scary logo ever made. It could be the S design, creepy music, or something that makes it scary. (Shows picture of the S from Hell) #5.: Simitar S from Hell's Bro *I really don't wanna give this logo a description. It just scares me. (Shows picture of the Simitar logo) #4.: THX *Ok now this logo is just LOUD!!! That's why it scares me. I haven't seen it in a while. But if I do, I'm gonna freak!! (Shows picture of THX) #3.: Paramount Home Video *Arrgle. I used to hate watching my Rugrats tapes 'cause of this. I'm still afraid of it. It starts out with creepy music, and the announcer starts. After that, WHOOSH! Dead silence. (Shows picture of Paramount Home Video) #2.: WGBH Flash of Doom *No not this one!!! It gives me the creeps. No wonder it was cut out until the end. (Shows picture of WGBH) #1.: CTW Bouncing Letters *Ok you might think it's not scary, but it gave me MEGA nightmares as a kid. I found this logo on the internet a few years ago. It's nice to see your fears as a kid on the web. (Shows CTW logo) The Top 15 Scariest Logos Evar! An IronYoshi1212 film Logos found on Google Images Help from the Closing Logos Group Wiki And Youtube =D Thanks for watching! Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! (Shows picture of the V of Doom again) Mwahahahahahahaha! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Miscellaneous Videos Category:Countdowns